


即刻连线

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆上班族情侣，只要技术好电脑修到老（雾
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	即刻连线

登坂叉起沙拉里最大的牛肉粒正要一口塞下，桌上的手机偏偏响了。显示的联系人已有一个多月没在通话记录出现过，是“今市隆二”，之前是“隆二LOVE”。冷战第三天登坂把备注改成跟其他同事一样，公式化的一行全名。

按掉铃声后机身继续尽职地嗡嗡震动，登坂胸闷又头昏，都多少天了公司餐厅的空调怎么还没检修好。他放下那块等待享用已久的肉，磨蹭着拿纸巾擦手，然后才按向通话键。

“臣你今晚有空吗？抱歉有急事请你帮个忙。”

手机那端音调偏高的男声一改慢悠悠的吐字方式急切说道。

“什么事？我今天加班。”

登坂的语气毫无起伏，抱歉、请，礼貌用语被对方先一步流畅说出，他不自觉皱起高挺眉骨上的那对浓眉。

“公司最近换的远程会议软件，我电脑刚换新的一直安不好，可明天我就出差了……”

一旦讲起缘由今市的嗓音就又绵又密，登坂觉得耳根发痒，但他不愿去挠，于是变成一阵阵的难受。

“电脑的活儿健二郎拿手。”

“他今晚和钓友聚餐。”

“Elly呢？”

“他要直播打游戏。”

“隆二你等一下——”

登坂捂住手机，还没朝对面的人喊完“阿岩”，岩田就一脸我懂的表情连连摆手。“我真没空，组长喊我去联谊。”

每次联谊你不都想方设法逃走，现在突然开窍？登坂来回打量大嚼咖喱的岩田，后者坦然自若，无视登坂仿佛刚吃完一吨酸黄瓜的脸，他只好继续答复。

“我加完班可能比较晚，如果你不方便的话…”

“方便方便，倒是得麻烦你跑一趟。”

通话结束，登坂又继续戳牛肉粒，岩田已经端起空餐盘溜了，剩他一人对着大半碗生菜叶干瞪眼。

他回到格子间飞速处理完剩下的表格，关机拿包准备回家冲澡再换身衣服，转念一想何必这么郑重其事，搞得好像他很期待见面。登坂对镜子拉正领带，理顺挽起的衬衫袖口，最后打湿手心抹向发胶尚在的头发。

就这样吧。

到了门口登坂习惯性去掏钥匙，今市给他的那把钥匙就在包的夹层里躺着，他犹豫一秒，手伸向门铃。

一道蓝影飘来又快速飘走，今市返回桌前，弓着身子滑动鼠标，让出笔记本屏幕给他看。今市的睡衣随弯腰动作拉起，露出一圈细腰，撅起的屁股也无意识地左右晃，满眼蓝格子晃得登坂一口喝光杯中的水。

“什么问题？”登坂拖过椅子坐下，只将目光集中于笔记本。

“我用手机端和笔记本连线视频，想测一下效果，可不是没图像就是没声音。”今市在旁嘟哝，表示能想到的方法都试过。

登坂松开领带，把袖子挽得更高，拿过笔记本重装系统顺带调试房间的无线网。会议软件中央始终转个不停的等待图标终于消失，画面照出他和背后踮脚伸长脖子的今市。

“真是太感谢了！没你过来我都不知道明天远程开会该怎么办。”

今市高兴到差点抖掉鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，他抱起笔记本冲进卧室，让登坂在客厅测试连线后的语音流畅度。登坂拿出手机，输入私人会议房间的密码，同时段在线的用户只有他们两个能进入这个专用间。

“喂？能听到吗？摄像头正常我能看见画面。”登坂冲手机屏幕里傻乎乎睁大眼睛的今市喊。

“声音重叠了，”今市拉开门，脸上写满歉意，“臣拜托你到卫生间试试效果？这里太近你说话我直接就能听到。”

怎样都好，只要能赶紧结束。登坂坐在浴缸边，摊开的两条腿焦急抖动，从进门到现在，今市一句也没提过令他们争吵的事件，更没提这段时间他们除了在部门会议上不得不谈项目安排其余联络一概断绝。小对方半岁不代表他好糊弄，登坂坚定了绝不先开口的决心。

何况哪次不是他把对方干到哀叫连连向他求饶？登坂没跟今市同居，不过两人住的地方近，一周没做上七次也有六次，对比现在他生生靠右手解决了一个多月，简直惨到人神共愤。

手机屏一片漆黑，只有不知是网络连接还是今市在鼓捣什么的沙沙声，登坂自己的小窗倒是很清晰，动态也没延迟多少。他又问了一遍。

“好了吗？”

好了。

今市的嗓音小到几乎听不见，登坂把耳朵贴近手机，正常音量的咳嗽传来他才把屏幕转回正面。

这一看让他差点一个后仰摔进浴缸。

“啊……”

蓝格子睡衣的纽扣解开一半，今市细长的手指滑进衣领，掌心摸上赤裸胸口，抓住柔软饱满的胸脯又松开。摄像头没拍到今市的眼睛，登坂只看见一条舌头舔过嘴角，上唇的胡茬凝结着晶莹汗珠。他能想象如果那双眼睛此刻出现在屏幕上，一定是眯起眼角又蓄满潮湿雾气，像期盼圣诞老人的豪华礼物一样望着他。

锁骨随喘息的节奏微微耸动，喉结缓慢滚动就像刚吞下灼热又难咽的体液，跟他揪紧今市的头发迫使今市仰起脑袋更加用力吮吸他硬挺的性器时一模一样。机身握得登坂手心发烫，实时播放的流畅画面令他眉头皱得更深。今市解开剩余的纽扣，睡衣滑落至臂弯，抚摸胸膛的手张开手指往下移，指尖滑过块状腹肌，顺着小腹耻毛连成的细线继续往下，伸进睡裤里挡住中间开始鼓起的部位。

“……对，就是那里……臣……”

橡皮筋裤腰好好地箍在原位，把精彩的地方挡得结结实实。两腿间的那块单薄布料被今市的手背顶来顶去，格子花纹扭曲到不成形。今市的另一只手也没闲着，它再次游到胸前，指腹夹起半挺立的小巧乳尖开始搓揉。

呻吟愈发响亮，登坂的呼吸变得沉重，他都忘了屏幕上方正对自己的摄像头已经拍下他所有的表情变化，等他意识到这点时，听见一声短促的轻笑，脸颊立即熟成番茄。

混蛋！登坂猛地偏头骂出声，既是在骂对方更是骂自己，仅大他半岁的恋人关键时刻真有一手。

可随随便便就认输，自然不是他登坂广臣的作风。

他把手机稳稳搁上毛巾架，单手扔掉领带，抽皮带时故意让金属皮带扣咣啷大响一声。

“做得很好，很快就有奖励给你。”

皮带对折捏在登坂手里，中间圈出的狭长椭圆漫不经心拍在另一个掌心，随后那截皮带挑开登坂的雪白衬衫，沿胸膛和腹部的中线上下游移，最后落在西装裤拉了一半的拉链，隐约可见里面顶成帐篷的内裤。皮带代替手指托出性器巍巍然的形状，顶端的半弧已经杵到裤腰边缘，只消手指轻轻一勾那根巨大的东西就能弹出来。

“呃……”

他满意地听见今市来不及吞咽唾液的慌张喉音。

“别停，另一个也要替我摸到，就跟刚才那样。”

画面中今市的手停顿了，接着才移向另一侧胸膛上翘起的乳头。登坂颇有耐心地继续看屏幕，随手取下浴缸上方的莲蓬头。

突然溅出的水花使今市往后一缩，原来不是他电脑沾水，而是屏幕里的登坂拧开水龙头。莲蓬头欢快地唱着，水花很快浸湿登坂的衬衫，透明薄膜似的贴在他微汗的结实身体上，那副腰身曾在他上方有力撞击……今市看向登坂胸口那颗挂着水珠的痣，又看看完全浸出性器粗大轮廓的内裤，之前假装的呻吟渐渐变成不受控制的哀鸣。

水花淋到登坂下巴，表情艳丽的男人抬手抹去脸上水渍，又插入发间，捋完头发一双上挑的眼睛便直直看向他，不加掩饰的湿润目光似乎要射穿屏幕。

“是想轻一点，还是重一点？今市先生？”

低而厚重的嗓音仿佛就在他耳边呼唤，今市不禁又摸向腿间。臣从来不用敬称叫他，除了某些时候，偏偏每次他都很受用，真是要栽在这个狼一样精力旺盛的恋人身上。今市按下退出键，无奈瘫倒在床。

门板被锤得砰砰响，今市这才想起刚才自己反锁了房门。他抖抖索索弯腰扭门把手，一拉开就被翻身压到门上。

“软件调试效果不错吧？”登坂贴着他耳边的碎发柔声问道，擒住他双手的力道却一点没减。

“是不错……”今市脸抵着门喘气，登坂裤裆间的硬物挤在他臀缝处磨蹭，尺寸和热度令他打了个激灵。

“那为什么是我给你奖励？你不该先付点什么吗？”

后脑勺的头发被抓住，今市不得不又转过来，黑框眼镜被登坂摘下，他与对方鼻尖相触，彼此间再没有可阻挡的屏障。

登坂的手掌像烙铁，在今市形状优美的胸部不停揉捏，今市觉得肋骨都快被烧红，他在那只大手下难耐扭动，登坂伸进他嘴里的手指他也晕乎乎用舌头卷住，像照顾下面的肉棒那样熟练吞吐着。

“啊！“

胸口忽然一凉，今市顿时反应过来，沾满他唾液的手指此时捏住了他刚才自己玩弄过的乳头，登坂吻住他，不给他呼叫的机会。敏感的肉粒在两根灵巧手指间颤动，时不时被指甲刮过表面褶皱，困在登坂肩膀和门板之间，今市只能徒劳从喉咙挤出支吾声响。

他把胸膛往前挺得更高，登坂亲过他的嘴角和下巴，就是不用唇舌抚慰他急促起伏的赤裸躯体。直到睡裤被拉下，今市才解脱似的长叹一声。一个多月没碰恋人更别说做爱，任凭今市再怎么用工作麻痹自己也到极限了。每次开完部门会的当晚，他都得缩在被子里想着白天登坂认真看他的眼神射在掌心。

他的性器前端已经吐出透明液体，弄得裆部一片粘黏好不舒服，登坂温热的口腔包裹着他，舌尖时不时扫过顶部与柱身的沟壑，今市手指绞着恋人有节奏甩动的发卷，叫声愈发无所顾忌。

“到我了。“

登坂打横抱起目光迷离的恋人，趁对方还在床单上头晕跪着挪向前。血管绷起的粗大性器插进嘴里时，今市喉咙间发出咕啾的气声，他难为情地紧紧闭上眼，又想看登坂因他迷醉的神情，便半眯半睁地在登坂背上抓挠。

从下往上的凄楚眼神使登坂腹部又是一阵热流激荡，流出的汗水都成了岩浆气势磅礴奔涌过他的身躯。天知道今市现在含住他卖力吞咽一心只求好评的脸有多色情，而他还得把控时机，让好戏留到最后。

在床上他是最好的指挥家，能让今市吟唱出无比动人的音调。登坂拿来床头柜的润滑液，倒满掌心便向今市汗湿的屁股摸去。

臀缝中间竟然已经黏答答的，登坂探进一节手指，不停收缩的穴口立即缠住他整根手指往里送，内壁也绵软又有弹性。登坂挖出一点粘腻的液体嗅了嗅，是润滑液好闻的水果味。

“我来之前你就准备好了？”

想到穿着老土格子睡衣的今市却为了自己一个人在大床上蜷缩又摊开，用手指一点点开拓后穴，登坂凑近恋人半张着嘴的脸，吻向因为不敢看他而不停扑闪的眼睛。

“快点……”

禁不住滚烫啄吻，今市终于又睁开眼，目光相接的瞬间绷不住笑起来。两人鼻尖对着鼻尖轻轻摩擦，默契演着第一次摸索性爱的青涩情侣。

青涩个鬼，身体柔韧的男人在床上如何放浪早被他看遍了，登坂恶作剧般地伸进更多的手指又突然弯起，反复按压激发快感的腺体。今市又开始大张着嘴抽气，溢出的唾液糊在唇上，下巴更是一塌糊涂。

包裹手指的内壁越来越放松，登坂扶住胯间沉甸甸的重物，肉体摩擦的时候今市又把他绞紧了，他推起今市的两条长腿又朝两边压开，轻轻吻着大腿的光滑皮肤安抚对方。

“慢一点……不，再快一点……”

今市胡乱念叨着相反词，估计连他自己都不清楚此刻在说什么。登坂的性器紧贴他的肠壁深深挤进来，又绞住嫩肉退出一大半，慢到他似乎能感觉柱身上的血管已经狰狞成怎样的形状。他喊得一声比一声高，挥舞胳膊只想摸到登坂的脸。

登坂把恋人张得太开而不自觉发抖的腿并到一起，用力压到胸口，自己也倾身上去。今市一碰到他伸出的舌就像拼命往嘴里吸，底下的孔穴不停渗出体液，弄得他根部毛发湿成茂密的一团，囊袋拍击臀部更是一片粘湿的水声。今市脸上的潮红爬上太阳穴又染红耳根，柔软内壁跟随他大力进出的节奏加快涌动，轻轻按摩他膨胀到发硬的下身。

今市双腿弯折到喊痛的那刻，登坂趴在今市身上，感受埋在肠壁之中的高昂性器勃动着，精液一股接一股射入他的恋人体内。

“所以上次那个女的怎么回事。”

冲完澡躺回床上，今市腿还在发软，脑子一下转不过弯。然后他想起了什么，捂着红痕遍布的小腹笑起来。

“臣你是因为这个才生气吗？”

那是我妹。骗人！登坂觉得自己又要被一做爱就让他心软的恋人糊弄过去。

“真是我妹妹，”今市笑到脸快变形，身后疼痛的部位又使他不禁呲牙咧嘴，“她出差路过就给我带了点老家特产，还有我妈做的吃的，你也知道我好久没回老家了。”

登坂是在街角目击到的这一幕，身材玲珑可爱的女人和今市在门口靠得近到不能再近，今市还摸了两下对方脑袋，眼里全是溺爱。他转身就往回走，无论今市在楼上怎么大声喊他。

“对不起，我应该和你讲清楚。”

今市靠在他臂弯，任他的手指在身后来回抹药膏抹了好一阵。

“别跟我道歉。”

半晌登坂只挤出这一句，他抱住今市把脸埋在肩窝，今市的唇抵在他额上，啄着他流出的薄汗。

“对了我妹还带了话，问我什么时候带你回去看看。”

“我？”

登坂抬头，今市冲他扬扬下巴，声音却越来越小。

“不然我还能带谁回家……”

“这周末我就去！啊隆二你要出差，那下周，下周我们一起去！”

好——今市一笑嗓音就变得甜腻，可他就是爱吃甜的。

他亲了两下今市的嘴唇，爬到电脑前键盘敲得噼里啪啦。

“干什么，快休息吧我得早起赶飞机。”

“删视频。”

只有两个人的连线当然也会被记录到公司服务器上，登坂从源头删除了视频，回头对恋人微笑。

“既然之前的支付取消，那再补偿我一次。”

“都说了我要早起！”

今市的无效抗议响彻卧室。


End file.
